<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoping for Happiness by Hellraiser4252</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912742">Hoping for Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellraiser4252/pseuds/Hellraiser4252'>Hellraiser4252</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Mouth (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Hormone Monsters being Hormone Monsters, M/M, Sexual Humor, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellraiser4252/pseuds/Hellraiser4252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden has been struggling a lot first Matthew ghosts him and now he feels there is something up with his sister. Matthew is not happy with the way things are going with his mother, and to make matters worse he keeps getting disturbing looks from some random girl. Why did everything have to become so weird when he got into eight grade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthew/Aiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Guilty and Worried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aiden sighed as he looked at his phone, he felt like he messed things up when he went to the bake off with Matthew. He shouldn’t have pushed things, he should have respected his boyfriends wishes and left it alone. </p>
<p>“God, I am such an idiot,” He sighed, flopping on his bed. </p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey. Do NOT beat yourself up over this. You were only trying to be a good boyfriend, It’s all that bible thumping mother’s fault.” a voice interjected. </p>
<p>“But she and Matthew wouldn’t have gotten worse if I had just stayed out of things” He countered, turning to the voice. </p>
<p>	The owner of said voice was Aiden’s hormone monster, Willow. They were sitting next to him on his bed, trying to read some book that Aiden does not even remember owning. </p>
<p>“The hell are you reading anyway?” </p>
<p>“The Troop, great book by the way” They replied with a smile, flipping to the next page. </p>
<p>“You know I feel you aren’t really invested in this conversation.” He accused, sitting up and glaring at the poor reptilian. </p>
<p>	Willow looked up from the pages, looked at their kid, sighed and closed the book. They then turned to him and gave him an “are you happy now look?” </p>
<p>“Thank you” he smiled for a bit before it slid back into a frown. </p>
<p>“God what if he’s mad at me?” groaning, he flopped onto his side and squeezed the green apple pillow next to him.</p>
<p>“Why the fuck would he be mad at you?! You were trying to help him not be such a little bitch with his mom!” they exclaimed in anger, their tail rattling. Their baby shouldn’t feel like shit because their boy toy can’t grow balls and say “Mom, I suck dick”. </p>
<p>“But he warned me it wouldn’t go well and I didn’t listen. I just didn’t think it would be so bad that he would ignore me.” his eyes started tearing up a bit, he felt like he just ruined his whole relationship. </p>
<p>	Willow sighed and curled up to him. They then wrapped their tail around him and turned him around so that they could look at him. <br/>“Listen pumpkin, what you said right there, that is important you remember. You didn’t know any of this would happen. You were just trying to make him feel better. We get this image in our head of what might happen, sometimes it doesn’t turn out like we imagine it though. Now that can be a good thing or a bad thing, depending on the image. You thought that you were ripping off the bandaid for the conversation that needed to happen. However you probably thought she would be more accepting of your relationship, didn’t you?” they used the tip of their tail to raise his head so that he was looking directly at them. </p>
<p>	Aiden nodded and the tears started to fall. He silently sobbed and cuddled closer to his monster, who gladly embraced him and stroked his back. </p>
<p>“Just give him time, I’m sure he’ll talk to you again.” </p>
<p>	Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Suddenly it opened and Aiden’s older sister, Edith, popped her head in. </p>
<p>“Aiden, honey, you okay? You seemed kinda upset when you came back from the baking competition.” </p>
<p>	Aiden sat up and wiped away the tears. </p>
<p>“Yeah I’m alright, just um thinking about some stuff.” He replied, his arms wrapping around himself. </p>
<p>“Oh, um, o-ok. Well do you um wanna watch a movie together? I know when I’m...thinking about stuff, I want something to take my mind off things.” She rubbed her arm and looked around the room. She always had problems dealing with other people's emotions, but that didn’t stop her from trying to cheer others up when she noticed they were upset. </p>
<p>“Sure, that sounds nice.” he smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. He got up and went to go find a movie with her. </p>
<p>“Oh let’s see if she has Silence of the Lambs!” Willow exclaimed in joy.</p>
<p>“Seriously what the hell is with you and looking at disturbing shit lately?” Aiden inquired with a weirded out look on his face. </p>
<p>“Hey! I’ll have you know that the guy who played Hannibal did a good job at being intimidating yet arousing.” They shuddered in ecstasy.</p>
<p>“God just thinking about him makes me all moist and tingly!” they sound almost breathless and their hands are now sliding over their body in a sensual way.</p>
<p>“Oh my god” he muttered as he walked to his sister’s room to browse her DVD collection. </p>
<p>	They tried looking in different sections for a good one; horror, comedy, romance, nothing seemed to catch his eye, that is until he saw the title Behind the Candelabra. </p>
<p>“Hey sis, what’s this about?” He showed her the case. When she saw the movie she had a sad look in her eyes but she was smiling. </p>
<p>“That’s a biographical drama about Liberace, a pianist, and his relationship with his “assistant” Scott Thorson” she explained taking the movie and heading to the living room to watch the movie. </p>
<p>“Well it won a few awards, so yeah. It’s kinda sad though.” she said while popping the movie into the DVD player. </p>
<p>All three got comfy on the couch and began the movie. Aiden was entranced by the story and the performance of the two actors, near the end he was in tears again but at least he wasn’t the only one crying. </p>
<p>When they were heading back to their rooms Edith looked to Aiden and smiled. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry honey, I’m sure everything will be better soon.” she reassured him and then went into her room. </p>
<p>Aiden smiled, maybe things will get better soon. He hoped Matthew would patch things up with his mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sexts, Tears and OJ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still no word from Matthew and Aiden's guilt just keeps rising. Willow decides to do something about this and messages an old friend. And all Edith wants to do is keep her brother from drowning in his sorrows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of a phone buzzing is what woke Aiden up that morning. He quickly grabbed the device and checked his texts only to find nothing. </p><p>“Oh sorry that was my phone.” Willow apologized as they grabbed their phone that was next his.</p><p>	He sighed and placed his phone back down. Why would Matthew text him back now? The feelings from yesterday came back instantly. When Willow saw this they immediately came to his side. </p><p>“Shhhh, don’t cry baby. He probably is still a little upset, give him a little more time and he’ll text you back.” they explained, wrapping around him again. </p><p>“What if he never does though? What if he just decides he’s done with me?” </p><p>“Well honey that is when we suck up those tears, go over to his house and beat the ever living fuck out him” they smiled at the idea of violence. </p><p>“Oookay, I am seriously worrying about you now.” Aiden’s expression was a deadpan one. He was starting to wonder if his monster was a psychopath. </p><p>“No time for worrying, sweetie. You need to get ready for school!” They began dragging him to the closet and pulling out his uniform. </p><p>Adien wiggled out of their grasp and snatched his uniform with a small huff. While he was getting ready, Willow slithered out of the room, pulled out their phone and began texting someone important. </p><p>*Meanwhile*</p><p>Maury was with Andrew trying to calm the kid down, poor spazz learned the hard truth about death and was now having small panic attacks every goddamn second. However he soon got distracted by a notification on his phone. He took out the device, while half heartedly petting Andrew’s back. </p><p>Kitten &lt;3: Maury we need 2 talk</p><p>Well hey there kitten. Been awhile ;)</p><p>Kitten &lt;3: NANA Maury! I am dealing with <br/>some serious shit RN! </p><p>OMFG and here I thought I was finally getting a break<br/>From all of this sad shit.</p><p>Kitten &lt;3: Aww sorry I can’t make you life any<br/> fucking easier DickShit! </p><p>Ok wtf is going on! Why are you so <br/>fucking pissy </p><p>Kitten &lt;3: My munchkin is upset because <br/>Your kid isn’t fucking talking to him!</p><p>I tried telling him to message back<br/>But he didn’t want to, I can’t force <br/>The kid!</p><p>Kitten &lt;3: Well try to persuade him!<br/>I swear to god if my baby sheds more<br/>Tears because of the brat I will come to <br/>Wherever you are and shove my tail up <br/>Your Goddamn Ass!! 	<br/>OMG that sound so fucking hot!<br/>What else are you gonna do to me ;)</p><p>Kitten &lt;3: Goddammit Maury I’m not trying <br/>To sext you!</p><p>Well I’m getting turned on either way</p><p>Kitten &lt;3:.......I’ll send some pics in a few hours <br/>Once he's distracted ;)</p><p>Can’t wait Kitten, god my dick is hard<br/>Just thinking about it!</p><p>Kitten &lt;3: Oh Daddy! Send me a pic! But <br/>First slather it in some Jelly, I love it when its <br/>Dirty. </p><p>*Back with Willow*</p><p>	The monster was currently smirking at the screen, their tail rattling softly. No matter how many times they try not to, they always somehow end up sexting. </p><p>“Um Willow?” Aiden’s voice snaps them out of their lustful daze.</p><p>“Holy shit! Aiden, sweetie, you, um, y-you doing okay?” they nervously fidgeted with their phone. </p><p>“I’m fine. What were you doing just now?” he asked, something was going on and he wanted to know.</p><p>The monster sighed, “ Well sweetie pie when you get to a certain age you will find that there are more beautiful things to look at than a shirtless selfie” </p><p>“Oh god no” he muttered in absolute horror. </p><p>“Things like a nice hot taint or a thick jelly coated cock. The images look so tantalizing that you can’t help but imagine your tongue just-” they were cut off suddenly by a now deeply distrubed boy.</p><p>“Ok, ok! That’s enough! I’m just gonna go and get breakfast, you just do...that, I guess.” he quickly walked away muttering something about how and why it was hot. </p><p>Once they were sure he was not nearby, Willow let out a sigh of relief.  They knew Aiden would not want them to contact anyone who was remotely close to Matthew, fearing they might try to force them into talking to Matthew. But the monster did not want their kid to cry because some little bitch ghosted them. </p><p>When Aiden was downstairs he was greeted with his mother and Edith talking to one another. They both looked a little concerned and that made him a little worried.</p><p>“Mom? Edee? Is everything alright?” He interjected, startling the two. </p><p>“Oh Aiden, everything’s fine, you sister was just telling me about yesterday. She said you were a little upset about something.” his mom seemed worried about the situation. </p><p>“It's nothing really, just some trouble with a friend that’s all.” he just wanted the conversation to end, he didn’t want to feel like crap. <br/>“Okay sweetie, just remember you can talk to me if something’s bothering you.” </p><p>He agreed with her, sat at the table and tried to eat breakfast. It was strange for some reason he didn’t seem hungry, so he just had orange juice and left it at that. </p><p>His sister and him both went to catholic school and thankfully her secondary school was not that far from his school. He found this to be a good thing because his elder sister was his confidante, she never judged him and accepted him wholeheartedly, except now he felt nervous being alone with her. </p><p>She never really could read things right and that would lead to awkward conversations, like about yesterday. What made it even worse was that she told their mother about yesterday so now he felt if he told her anything now she might relay it back to her. </p><p>“You feeling okay, chipmunk?” she asked, never taking her eyes off the road. </p><p>“Yeah I’m fine but I have to ask you something” he spoke carefully, he didn’t want to say anything wrong.</p><p>“Shoot” she smiled.</p><p>“Why did you tell mom about yesterday?” he fidgeted with his hands.</p><p>“I am really sorry about that Aiden, it's just- you know I don’t like seeing you upset, and I was worried about you still so I talked to mom hoping she could help me out. I know it was stupid and I am really really sorry” She started rambling a bit so he cut her off.</p><p>“ It’s okay Edee, really, I understand. I guess yesterday was a little weird huh?”</p><p>“Not weird, more concerning. What exactly happened with Matthew that bent you so out of shape?” </p><p>Laying in the back seat, Willow tried explaining,“He started acting like a little bitch because his dumbass mother has her head up her-”</p><p>“Willow!”   </p><p>“ What!? I’m stating the fucking facts her kid!” they exclaimed in annoyance. </p><p>“Hey Willow” Edith greeted. <br/>“Hey Edie” </p><p>“Look it's much more complicated than that. Matthew tried to tell me it was a bad idea to go there as a team but I didn’t listen, I just thought this would help start a conversation but all it did was cause their relationship to get worse. He also hasn’t talked to me at all since it happened, so now I’m worried he’s pissed at me for pushing him.” he started explaining, and through it he was starting to sob. </p><p>“Oh Honey Bunny, no. He’s probably just dealing with a lot right now. From what you said things aren’t going so well with his mom, so he’s probably trying to work on that. I mean remember what happened when you told dad, he was so confused that he didn’t talk to anyone for a while. It is gonna be hard for him and his mother to see eye to eye, especially with the religious background. All you really can do is wait sweetie. Hopefully he’ll message you back soon.” </p><p>He just nodded and looked out the window. He wanted to hear from Matthew so bad, but he will respect his choice, like he should have done in the first place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this one was good! I am not really used to writing out dirty talk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aiden feels awful, his sister looks awful and his monster is acting....well not that different. He wants this day to be over, he wants to just crawl in bed and stay there but most importantly, he wants to know if Edith is okay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In class, Aiden felt like the day was moving slower than usual. He began to feel impatient, just wanting to leave this place and head home. He already felt like crap since this morning and just wanted to go back and sleep. What made this even worse is that he felt sick to his stomach; though that will happen if the only thing you’ve consumed is a single glass of orange juice.</p><p>He struggled to get through his classes, the feelings of nausea and exhaustion making him want to collapse. </p><p>“Yo, Aiden, sweetie pie, you feeling alright?”, Willow asked, looking at him with concern. </p><p>“Do I fucking look alright?” he replied bitterly, glaring at them over his shoulder. </p><p>“Hey I just asked you a fucking question! No need to act like an asshole!” they glared back.</p><p>	Aident felt immediate guilt for yelling at them, his monster was just worried about him. </p><p>“Oh god, I am so sorry Willow. To be honest, I actually feel like shit; I’m tired and nauseous. I just wish today would end already.” </p><p>Willow felt their heart break when he confessed. They then felt anger towards Matthew and his stupid stunt. </p><p>“It’s fine sweetie. Maybe when you get something in your stomach you’ll feel a little better.” they consoled. </p><p>“Yeah maybe you’re right”, thankfully his lunch period had started. </p><p>He had hoped the scent of food would have started up his hunger but it didn’t. The only thing on his mind was Matthew and how he had messed up, which made his appetite completely disappear. However, he did grab an apple and some milk so that he could force it down and alleviate his upset stomach. He then walked out of the room to go somewhere more quiet. </p><p>He ate in the stairwell, taking small bites of the apple and looking at random stuff on his phone. Yet the nausea seemed to get worse, he started to hunch over and dry heave; tears welling up in his eyes as his stomach tried to get rid of the minuscule snack he had. </p><p>Aiden did not want to embarrass himself by vomiting out in the open, so he forced himself up and ran to the nearest bathroom. There he hunched over the porcelain bowl gagging and spitting until finally the O.J and apple chunks made their appearance.<br/>In the stall with him, Willow was looking over the wall acting like they were looking for something.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked with a cough.</p><p>“Waiting for her.” the replied sounding very distracted. </p><p>“Who’s her?” he asked annoyed. </p><p>“Melanie Martinez, duh! You just vomited up Orange Juice; that means she’s bound to show herself.” they explained never looking down at him.</p><p>“Okay first of all, that song is about eating disorders, which I don’t have. And second, she’s not going to show herself just because someone is vomiting in the bathroom.” he couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with them right after he puked his guts out. </p><p>With a sigh the monster slid down and rubbed his back mumbling how their hope for an autograph just vanished. </p><p>Once he was certain he was finished Aiden made his way to the office. Once he was there he asked if he could go home early due to not feeling well. They agreed due to seeing his pale complexion. All they had to do was call his mother to let her know what was going on. </p><p>He took a seat and decided to text his sister to let her know she doesn’t need to get him after school. </p><p>Hey sis just letting you know I’m<br/>Heading home early. </p><p>Edee: How what a coincidence! So am I! <br/>I’ll pick you up. :) </p><p>	Aiden raised an eyebrow at this; why did his sister get out early? She seemed fine this morning. </p><p>Why are you out early? :(<br/>R U OK? </p><p>Edee: A-Ok pumpkin! Just wasn’t<br/>Feeling well.</p><p>Okay, see u soon </p><p>Edee: See ya Pumpkin &lt;3</p><p>	Aiden was still worried though. Did something happen? No she would tell him if something happened...right?</p><p>	When she texted him she was there he headed to the parking lot. From a distance she seemed alright, but once he got inside the car he noticed something odd with her appearance. She wasn’t wearing her blazer and she undid the top two buttons on her shirt, her hair was messy and her eyes were red rimmed. </p><p>“Hey sweetie pie, how are you feeling?” she asked with a smile that did not fit the current appearance. </p><p>“Not great. But, um, how are you? I mean it’s a little weird you're out of school too.”</p><p>“Oh, I ,uh, wasn’t feeling great either, y’know.” she said her voice trailing off near the end. </p><p>	The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, something that greatly disturbed him. His sister would normally ask him about school, if something interesting happened, or if Willow did something outrageous but she didn’t. It was like she was not entirely there, it disturbed him with how stoic she looked. </p><p>	When they got home she greeted their mother and headed to her room. Aiden was getting a little scared, Edith seemed so hollow. Usually she was always so happy and positive, she never kept a frown on her face for long and she was always the one who tried to get him to talk about his problems. </p><p>“Willow do you think something happened to Edee? I’ve never seen her like this.” </p><p>“I’m not really sure myself sweetie”, Willow looked at the spot the girl was once at and started getting a bad feeling. </p><p>“Do you think I should go and talk to her?” he inquired, shifting anxiously. </p><p>	But before the monster could answer they started trembling as a buzz was heard. Aiden now looked confused about that reaction just now. </p><p>“What was that?” he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. However there was something inside him that made him feel he was going to regret asking. </p><p>“T-that wa-was j-j-j-just m-m-my ph-phone ho-honey” they stuttered with a goofy grin on their face, their tail rattling with obvious pleasure. </p><p>“Then what the hell is with that fa-Oh my god, Is it inside you?!” he exclaimed with a look of horror. </p><p>“Kinda,” they grinned.</p><p>	Before Aiden could ask what that means, the monster then pressed two fingers against the area where their crotch would be. The fingers then sunk deep inside a small slit which caused them to shudder. They wiggled them around a bit before pulling them out to reveal their phone covered in clear slime. </p><p>	They unlocked the device and then muttered finally with a frown on their face. They decided to then put the phone inside of their top for quicker access...and to not further scar the boy in front of them. </p><p>“Hey honey I’m gonna head out for a bit, I’ll be back soon, I just gotta talk to someone.” They soon started slithering towards the door.</p><p>“Yeah you, uh, do that. I-I’m gonna go talk to Edde.” he sounded dazed, then started walking to his sister’s room. </p><p>“Okay sweetie, Love ya!” and with that they left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm glad you guys like it, I hope I captured how a hormone monster might act, a little bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Words That Shatter The Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Willow finally meets up with Maury and gets some answers as to what's going on. Although they wish they never heard them now. Aiden is worried about Edith but she doesn't seem to be answering his questions. Why are some questions left unanswered and why are the answers to some so heartbreaking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow arrived at Starbucks and waited at a table near a window for Maury to show up. They had hoped he had talked to Matthew about the texting situation. </p><p>‘I can’t stand to see Aiden suffer like this. Maury better have talked to this kid.’ they thought.</p><p>Once said monster showed up Willow immediately knew there was no good knews. </p><p>“Let me guess. You didn’t talk to the kid at all, did you?” they hissed as he sat down. </p><p>Maury sighed, “Well no but you see its-”</p><p>But he was cut off by his fellow hormone monster who slammed their fist on the table and yelled.</p><p>“Damn it Maury! I asked you to do one simple thing and you still manage to fuck it all up!” </p><p>“What the hell did you want me to do? force him to text your kid back!?” he screamed back at them. </p><p>“ I wanted you to confront him on what the hell his problem is that he can’t even text my kid!” </p><p>“ He has a lot of shit going on, okay?! His mom is being a total bitch and it’s really fucking him up! So sorry if he hasn’t had time to pay attention to that whiny little bitch of yours!”  </p><p>And with that Willow snapped, they knocked over the table with their tail, charged at the shocked monster, grabbed him by the throat and slammed him so hard into the glass it cracked. </p><p>“ Listen to me Maurice Beverly. If you ever, EVER, insult my kid IN FRONT OF ME! I will break off your horn and shove it so deep up your ass it will penetrate you fucking stomach!” </p><p>	Maury struggled to breathe, grabbing at the hand and trying to loosen their grip. </p><p>“Okay,okay! I get it! just put me down and I’ll explain what’s going on.” he struggled to say. </p><p>	Willow looked at him for a second before letting go. Arms crossed and glaring at him, they wait for his answer. </p><p>“On the day of the competition, Kim said some pretty harsh things to Matthew. It really shook him up and he…..” </p><p>“ He- what Maury?” they pushed, they wanted to know what the kid did that left him unable to even say the rest. </p><p>“ He said he wished things could go back to the way they were.” He sighed and waited for the attack...but it never came. </p><p>Willow didn’t look angry anymore, they looked sad. They sighed and turned their back on the other monster. </p><p>“Uh, Kitten?” Maury stepped closer towards them and placed his hand on their shoulder.  They respond by jerking their shoulder away </p><p>“You know what?....Maybe he’ll get his wish. I can tell Aiden to forget about Matthew and I can forget about you. Hope your kid has fun in his little closet”, and then they slithered away- leaving an upset monster calling after them. </p><p>	Back at Aiden’s place, said boy was currently knocking at his sister’s door hoping she would answer. However, each attempt was met with silence, he was getting worried. </p><p>‘Why won’t she open the door?’ he wondered. For a moment he thought something terrible had happened to her, she did look pretty bad in the car. </p><p>	But suddenly the door opened and revealed Edith, changed into a simple tank top and shorts, her face blank but tear stained.</p><p>“ Hey sis, you okay in there?” He tried to make it seem like he was just curious and not concerned. </p><p>“Yeah I’m okay. How are you feeling, sweetboy? Is your stomach feeling alright?”, Aiden noticed she tried to keep the exhaustion out of her voice. </p><p>“ Yeah it's alright but, um, are you sure you're alright? You sound tired.” he mentioned nothing about the obvious signs of crying, nervous about how she’ll react. </p><p>“Yeah I didn’t sleep well last night. I’m gonna take a nap, hopefully I’ll feel better afterwards.” </p><p>“Uh yeah, you should probably rest, it has been a long day.” </p><p>And with that his sister shut the door, leaving her brother concerned and upset. </p><p>‘ She’ll tell me what’s wrong later….right?’</p><p>He turned to go to his room, though he glanced back at Edith’s door with sad eyes. Once he was inside he noticed his hormone monster on the bed reading the book they had before. Though it didn’t seem like they were actually reading it, just staring blankly at the pages. </p><p>“Willow?” the sound of their name had them bolting up and looked at the boy in surprise. </p><p>“Aiden, what are you doing here?” they almost exclaimed. </p><p>“Um, this is my room?” he sounded confused and silently wondered what the hell was going on.</p><p>“Right, Right! Um, how is Eddie?” </p><p>Aiden sighed, went over to the bed and sat next to his monster. </p><p>“Not well. First, she wouldn’t answer the door. Then, when she did, she looked awful. It was like she was crying before I went to see her.”</p><p>“Did you ask why she was crying?” </p><p>“No, god, no! I was afraid of how she’ll react. I mean I know she wouldn’t get pissed...or hell maybe she would for all I know!” </p><p>“Okay I am a little confused here?” </p><p>“It’s just...I felt like me and Edith were never afraid to talk about anything, but now it feels like she’s hiding some serious stuff from me. I don’t know why she won’t trust me.” </p><p>“ Well Sugarsnap, maybe she doesn’t know how to talk about it. She may also feel like not adding on to the stress you’re dealing with.” </p><p>“ God, I feel awful, when you put it like that it seems like I’m worrying too much about my own problems.” </p><p>“ Oh honey no, that’s not it at all. Look, your problems are valid and so are her’s but I think she realizes you both may worry too much about the other. Taking on other’s stress will not help either of you.” </p><p>“ Maybe...so how did your meeting go?” Aiden suddenly asked. <br/>Willow tensed for a bit, wondering what they should tell him. </p><p>‘ God if I tell him what Maury told me he’ll be crushed. He doesn’t deserve to hear about that.’</p><p>“Fucker didn’t show up, can you believe it?” they lied easily, their face a mask of outrage, but deep down they were crushed. </p><p>“Wow that sucks, I’m sorry your friend didn’t come” Aiden put a comforting hand on their arm.</p><p>“They’re not my friend...just an acquaintance.” they looked at the ground with a glare. </p><p>“Oh...okay.” he pulled his hand away. Aiden then went to take out his phone and look and see if he had any new messages. </p><p>Willow looked at this with sad eyes, they picked up their book and tried reading but all they could think about was those awful words that Maury said. </p><p>‘Fucking cowards’ They thought angrily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey sorry it had taken so long to update! I've been dealing with some really bad anxiety. I hope this chapter is okay.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I hope the story is good I am just testing the waters with it. Also if you have any questions about the Hormone monster feel free to ask them and anything else about the characters. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>